


Mothers

by Jathis



Series: Stories of Drow [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Humor, Master/Slave, Mistress, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Ulrich is embarrassed by his mother at times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mothers

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a short series with my characters and the characters of my friend Redro who you can find here on Tumblr: http://1veryskepticalgecko.tumblr.com/
> 
> Ulrich and Gertrude belong to her
> 
> Alfons and Dalila belong to me

The Drow sighed to herself, looking down as she watched several of her spiders weaving their webs on a loom nearby. She nodded in approval at the intricate patterns being created, idly adjusting the spider silk dress she was currently wearing before leaving the loom room, seeking out some form of entertainment to ease some of her boredom.

It was hard being a mother whose only child had left the web. She was considered eccentric for stopping after just one child, especially a male. In her mind however her little “spiderling” Ulrich was perfect just the way he was and she devoted all of her time with his training and education. She had even taken the time to breed two of her favorite Moon Elves together, raising him alongside Ulrich before giving him to him when he finally moved out to live in her spare mansion on his own.

Speaking of Moon Elves… Gertrude perked up a little and she went seeking out her own first slave, a Moon Elf by the name of Dalila. She would find the Elf in the kitchen, working on something for dinner. Gertrude allowed her slaves a minimal amount of clothing, letting them wear long skirts made of simple surface cloth. Their upper bodies however were kept bare much to her amusement and she smiled as she knocked on the doorway, making the Elf turn around to look at her.

“Mistress?”

“I want to go visit spiderling.”

“…Mistress, you told me to make dinner…”

“And now I want to go visit spiderling!” Gertrude snorted, placing her hands on her hips. “You’re not in a position to argue about this.”

“I wasn’t arguing, Mistress. I was just pointing out…”

“Well less pointing and more getting ready to leave!” she snapped. “Your husband can finish with the cooking. You’re coming with me. That will be fun, right? You like seeing your son.” Gertrude smiled at the way Dalila perked up at the idea of seeing her son and she calmly turned around, looking over her shoulder as she said, “make sure you hurry up!”

“May I wear something over my breasts?”

“Haha! You’re so funny sometimes!” Gertrude laughed, shaking her head.

* * *

“Mother, why don’t you ever have her cover her breasts when you bring her over,” Ulrich sighed, shaking his head as he watched Dalila pour his mother some more wine. The mother and son were lying on his couch, sharing wine and stories as the Moon Elves catered to their needs, refilling glasses with wine and small plates with sweets.

“I  _like_  them.”

“They’re old.”

“They’re just as perky as mine! Don’t make fun of them!”

Ulrich rolled his eyes, rubbing his temple with the tips of two fingers, “mother…”

“I heard you caught yourself a Forest Elf,” Gertrude said.

“I did…”

“And you haven’t even offered to let me play with him!” Gertrude pouted at this, shaking her head. “How did I manage to raise such a selfish boy?”

“You came here just to fuck my Forest Elf, didn’t you?”

Gertrude smiled proudly and Ulrich sighed as he nodded his head, pointing to another room. “I keep him in there. Try to keep the noise down to a minimum.” He watched as his mother was off like a shot and he smirked, draining his glass before holding it up for a refill from Alfons. “Are you happy to see your mother?”

Alfons blushed and looked over at her, offering her a timid smile as he nodded. “I am, Master.”

“Good boy,” he chuckled, waving the pair away. “Go and bake us something to eat for when mother is done riding his cock. He’ll be useless for the rest of the night.”


End file.
